Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 My Version
by Pilot1998
Summary: BF5 has found the perfect soul mate. Little did they know they had a little more in common. Vert's girlfriend is the leader of another alien fighting force. What will happen when their soul mates find about Sage? Let's just say all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Zoom's Girlfriend

"Hey Zoom, wait where you going?" yelled Vert. "To Zeke's diner of coarse! Duh" zoom said "ok Zoom. What wrong. We've already had lunch and this is about like the 50th time you've ditched us. I mean what you even do there?" asked Vert. "He has a dirty little secret. Why do you think he's always leaving us." said Agura as the rest of the gang joins in. "No you're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend." Zoom said.

Everyone's eyes opened wide and their jaws dropped. "Opps." Zoom said. "What you're dating Grace. Noooo!" yelled Vert and Stanford. "Guys calm down. I'm not dating Grace. Besides the girl I'm dating is like 1000 times hotter than grace." Zoom said trying to calm them down. "Well, I guess it's just you and me now Stanford. With one out we'll have an easier time trying to win over grace." said vert.

"But still I'd like to meet her Zoom. After all we are friends right?" asked vert. "ok" Zoom said "but don't do anything stupid, or else I'll kick off your head!" "Sage we're leaving!" said vert. by the way sage is a blue sentient and the last of her kind. On the way they happened to get in the way of Sherriff Johnson. "Well well well. If it isn't Vert Wheeler. What you doing out here son?" asked the Sherriff. "We're on our way to meet zoom's girlfriend. He says she's amazing." "Ok. But don't get into any trouble or I'll come after you! All of you." said the Sherriff. Then he left. "Finally we're here!" said Spinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting Speedy

The eight friends entered the diner and saw nobody only Zeke and Grace.

Spinner:" Well she ain't here. Guess Zoom was lying."

Vert: "You know Zoom you don't have to lie just to get away from us. All you had to do is say so."

Zoom: "But I'm serious, I do have a girlfriend."

Zoom complained but no one believed him.

Vert: "We've wasted our time coming here. Let's go guys."

Outside the diner the seven of them fussed over what Zoom had said. They were about to leave when….

Vert: "Guys wait. Whose bike is that parked next to Zoom's".

It was an all black super bike with yellow lightening symbols on it.

Zoom: "That's Speedy's."

Suddenly a black ninja jumped out of nowhere and scared the gang. The ninja and Zoom began to laugh. The others stood dumbstruck.

Zoom: "Everyone I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Speedy."

The ninja took off her mask and it revealed a pretty young girl. She was a little shorter than Zoom, Brown hair with blue eyes and a small nice figure. The gang stood in amazement. Zoom was telling the truth and they felt bad.

Speedy: Hi. "I'm Speedy, Zoom's girlfriend."

Stanford in a charming voice: "Hello I'm Stanford. Zoom must have mentioned me?"

Zoom stepped in front of Speedy.

Zoom: "Hey back off. She's mine."

Speedy gave a little laugh and put her arms around her boyfriend.

Speedy: "It's alright. No one's taking me away."

Agura: "Wow Zoom, I can't believe you were telling the truth."

Zoom: "Yeh. Well you guys should start listening to me more often. And by the way, Speedy is a Samurai, not a ninja. She attended Samurai Academy and has graduated as a full samurai."

Spinner: "Really so does that mean you have magical powers? Ohh let me see, let me see, let me see!"

Speedy: "No Hun, I don't have powers."

Spinner: "Awwww you boring!"

Suddenly they heard a noise that sounded so loud the gang thought it was real.

Spinner screams; "Ahhhhhh! We're being attacked by aliens! We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna diiiiiiie!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lyra

Speedy: "Oh sorry Spinner. I didn't mean to scare you but that noise was just my phone. *laughs*

I got a new ringtone. Like it?"

Spinner: "Like it. That thing almost scared me to death."

Speedy answers her phone on loudspeaker

Speedy: "Hello?"

Lyra: "I'm ready to do the test."*speaks in Russian accent*

Zoom: "Guys Lyra is one of Speedy's friends. I think she might interest you Tezz.*smiles*"

Tezz: "Only electromagnetism interests me."

Lyra: "I'm ready to do it."

Speedy: "Um, Lyra are you sure you want to do this. I mean is it even safe?"

Lyra: "Speedy, do you know about electromagnetism?"

Speedy: "No."

Lyra: "a little bit?"

Speedy: "Um, no."

Lyra: "Even a tiny bit about it?"

Speedy: "No."

Lyra: "Good…..So shut up. And when I say go, fire it up, k."

Speedy: "Alright but if you die I'm not being responsible for medical bills."

In the distance Lyra speeded off on a motor bike.

Lyra: "Go Speedy!"

Speedy pushed a button and there was a huge explosion on the salt flats.

Speedy: "Uh oh."

Speedy: "Lyra come in! Lyra! Can you hear me! Lyra! "

Suddenly Lyra screamed out on the phone.

Lyra: "whoooooo hoooooo! It works baby!

Speedy began to laugh.

Speedy: "Of coarse it did."

Lyra: "All right Speedy, I'm coming over. Where are you?"

Speedy: "Oh I'm sat the diner with my boyfriend, Zoom."

Speedy hung up the phone. Then she turned to Tezz and said…..

Speedy: "Hey Tezz you like electromagnetism, right? I want to make a bet with you. I bet that when Lyra comes over you would drop to the ground in amazement."

Tezz: "Like that would happen."

Speedy: "Let's just do it."

Tezz: "K, what does the winner get?"

Speedy: "K, if I win you have to buy lunch for me and my friends for the whole week and it you win I'll do the same."

Tezz: "It's on!"

Shakes hands.

Suddenly a brown Ferrari 458 with black dragon markings pulled up in front of them. Tezz paid no attention to it. A pretty girl came out of the car. She had black hair with brown streaks, hazel eyes and a coke shape body. She had an electromagnetism shield around her body and you could barely see it. That's what saved her from the explosion. The gang stared in amazement, all except Tezz. Then Speedy introduced Lyra to Tezz….

Speedy: "Tezz, I'd like you to meet Lyra."

Tezz turned, stared at Lyra because of how pretty she was and dropped to the floor in amazement.

"I win." Speedy said jumping up and down.


End file.
